Come After
by CarmineR
Summary: Tak biasanya Rika menjemput Yoosung sekolah. /Warning;typo and rush/ [Untuk Event Siblingisasi]


**.**

 **.**

 **Mystic Mesengger milik Cheritz**

 **.**

 **Warning; Typo dan Rush**

 **.**

 _[ Untuk Event Siblingisasi]_

.

.

.

"Sakura tahun ini terlihat lebih indah ya," kata Rika dengan pandangan terarah ke arah susunan pohon sakura di ujung taman sana.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap tahun, _Noona."_ Yoosung mengulurkan minuman kaleng ke arah Rika. "Minum ini, katanya kau lelah kan?"

Iris hijau daun Rika beralih kepada minuman itu. "Oh, Yoosung. Kau tak perlu repot-repot." Namun ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun mengambil tempat kosong pada bangku besi taman di sisi sepupunya. "Benar juga katamu, _Noona._ Sakura tahun ini lebih terlihat berwarna. Tak seperti yang tahun kemarin-kemarin," kata Yoosung mengikuti arah pandang Rika.

Rika menyesap minuman bersodanya dengan perlahan tanpa melepas penglihatannya dari susunan pohon sakura yang beraneka ragam ukurannya. "Yoosung."

Yoosung menoleh ke arah Rika. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Lancar kah?" tanya Rika sambil menggosok-gosok lembut bibir kaleng minuman. Seperti biasa, Rika selalu menanyakan kegiatan sekolah Yoosung.

"Tentu saja. Nilaiku di kelas paling tinggi. Aku yakin bisa meninggalkan jenjang SMA dengan nilai mendekati sempurna," jawab Yoosung bangga seraya menepuk dadanya dengan semangat membuat minumannya tumpah di pangkuannya.

"Astaga, Yoosung. Hati-hati." Tangan jenjang Rika merogoh ke dalam dasar tas tangannya lalu mengambil secarik sapu tangan pink manis. "Lap dengan ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan pada sepupunya.

Yoosung mengambilnya lalu mengosoknya ke tempat tumpahan di celana sekolahnya. "Oh iya. Tumben _Noona_ menjemputku. Ada apa?" Yoosung menyerahkan kembali pemberian Rika.

Rika melempar senyum manis mematikannya. "Jadi, aku tidak boleh menjemputmu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih yang dipenuhi kepura-puraan.

Yoosung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, panik. "Bu...bukan begitu, _Noona,"_ Ia benar-benar takut sepupunya yang baik hati ini sakit hati padanya.

Melihat kelakuan panik Yoosung, Rika tertawa. "Ah, benar sekali kata Luciel tentang dirimu, Yoosung. Kau begitu polos."

Netra ungu Yoosung mengerjap sebelum akhirnya ia merona. " _Noona,_ kau juga jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda." Tapi tetap saja Rika berusaha menahan tawa. "Sebenarnya V dan aku hendak pergi mengunjungi beberapa pameran seni. Namun aku teringat kalau kita sudah lama tak saling berjumpa."

"Oh." Lalu Yoosung merasa dirinya menyuram. Meski ia sudah lama merestui hubungan antara Rika dan V, tetap saja Yoosung belum benar-benar merelakan status mereka berdua.

Menyadari sepupu favoritnya mendadak murung, Rika berusaha menghiburnya dengan berkata, "tapi akhirnya tetap saja kan aku lebih memilih bertemu denganmu dibanding dia?"

Yoosung perlahan tersenyum. "Kau orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui," ujarnya. "Aku berharap suatu saat nanti mendapatkan pasangan seperti dirimu."

Namun ketika mendengar itu, gadis berambut pirang itu mengerutkan alis, tanda ia tak setuju atas perkataan Yoosung barusan. "Yoosung, setiap orang itu berbeda. Aku adalah aku, dan gadis yang suatu saat bersamamu adalah dirinya sendiri. Kau tak boleh memaksakan karakter seseorang dengan membanding-bandingkannya denganku." Lalu Rika menghela napas. "Itu tak baik. Lagipula...," ia berbisik pelan nyaris tak terdengar, "diriku tak sesempurna itu hingga layak dijadikan sebagai panutan."

Keheningan menimpa keduanya. Yoosung menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, berpura-pura sedang kedinginan. Sedangkan Rika menghabiskan minumannya lalu membuang kaleng bekas ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Hingga tiba-tiba melintas seekor anjing jenis Spaniel yang bertali kekang diikuti pemiliknya yang tampak kesulitan mengendalikan anjingnya.

"Jadi teringat Sally ya?" gumam Rika sedih.

Yoosung mengangguk lemah. "Sally yang malang." Perlahan Yoosung menoleh ke arah Rika, sedikit penasaran akan ekspresinya. Yang pemuda itu dapati hanyalah sepupunya yang menatap ke arah pepohonan sakura yang indah, namun manik hijau daun itu dipenuhi kekosongan dan kehampaan. Ekspresi yang sama ketika Sally dkuburkan dengan layak.

 _"Noona."_ Yoosung membenci ekspresi sedih di wajah sepupunya. "Sally sudah beristirahat dengan tenang," katanya pelan. "Aku yakin dia pasti tak akan senang apabila melihatmu bersedih lagi."

Rika masih terdiam dalam lamunannya. Mimik wajahnya masih mengguratkan rasa kehilangan yang sangat. Rasanya Yoosung hampir mengutuk lelaki tadi yang melintas di depan mereka sambil membawa anjing sejenis Sally di hadapan Rika.

Seketika Rika menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Benar katamu, Yoosung. Pasti Sally juga tak senang kalau melihatku sepert ini." Lalu ia tersenyum manis seakan lupa akan keadaannya beberapa menit lalu. "Oh, iya." Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengisyaratkan agar Yoosung tetap berada di bangku itu. Jemari Rika terulur ke arah puncak rambut Yoosung.

" _Noo...Noona!"_ Yoosung merona hebat. Padahal yang dilakukan Rika hanya menyingkirkan beberapa kelopak sakura di antara helaian coklat gelap miliknya.

Di tengah taman bernuansa romantis dengan ratusan kelopak sakura putih kemerahmudaan berguguran, orang-orang pasti mengira Yoosung dan Rika adalah sepasang sejoli dilanda asmara.

Rika kembali duduk di tempatnya semula tanpa sadar keadaan Yoosung saat ini. "Wah, seru sekali mengobrol denganmu ya."

Yoosung melirik Rika dengan jejak rona kemerahan menempel di pipinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Hm?" Kini Rika yang ganti melirik sebelum ia akhirnya meneleng heran, membuat surai pirang gelombangnya menutupi pipinya. "Kau demam, Yoosung? Wajahmu merah mendadak." Tangan Rika hendak meraba kening Yoosung sebelum akhirnya sepupunya mengelak lembut.

Yoosung hanya menggeleng keras-keras.

"Tadi sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang tak enak." Rika tersenyum lebar seakan dengan senyumnya itu ia dapat menyembuhkan berbagai macam penderitaan di dunia ini. "Tapi syukurlah aku menjemputmu hingga akhirnya kita bisa mengobrol bersama."

Pemuda di sisinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Selama ini kau selalu menghiburku dan menemaniku."

Angin berhembus, ratusan kelopak sakura menyergap dari berbagai arah.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu apapun kecuali rasa sayangku untukmu."

 _Karena perasaan cintamu sudah kau berikan pada orang lain, benarkan?_

"Yoosung, aku minta maaf..." Hening sejenak. "...atas apa yang akan aku perbuat padamu nanti."

Ketika melihat senyum indah Rika, entah kenapa Yoosung merasa ketakutan yang sangat menimpa dirinya.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.n**

Nulisnya ngebut banget demi nyetor buat event yang deadline nya masih sangat lama.

Diriku juga ngak suka sama Rika, tapi rasanya egois deh kalau harus sampe ngebenci dia. Gitu-gitu Rika kan juga kena sakit.

Btw, kutunggu review/saran/kritikan buat fanfic ini ya /Bubyee

.

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Yoosung sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah. Demi masuk ke universitas favoritnya, Yoosung rela mati-matian belajar agar diterima di sana. Setiap kali ia merasa lelah atau jenuh akibat belajar berkepanjangan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah melirik sebuah memo pink kecil yang ditempel di ujung pigura kosong yang berisi tulisan tangan Rika yang rapih.

 _Yoosung, berjuang ya ^^._ Hanya itu saja, namun tulisan itu sudah cukup dijadikan sebagai penyemangat dirinya.

Karena merasa udara dingin menyerangnya, Yoosung menutup rapat jendela kamar sebelum suara ringtone ponsel genggamnya memecah keheningan kamar. Buru-buru ia perbaiki lipatan korden jendelanya itu lalu meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi meraung-raung tak sabar. Yoosung melirik nama si pemanggil, Zen.

 _Tak biasanya ia menelfon jam segini,_ pikir Yoosung. Namun ia tetap mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Malam, Zen. Tumben menel-"

"Yoosung!" Suara panik Zen terdengar dari ujung sana. Yoosung mengerutkan alis ketika mendengar nada bicara Zen. Pasti ada yang tak beres.

"Ada apa, Zen?"

"Rika..."

Jantung Yoosung berdegup kencang ketika nama itu terdengar. "Ya? Ada apa dengan _Noona?"_

Hening. Zen tak berkata apa-apa, yang terdengar hanya deru napasmya yang memberat. "Rika..., dia..."

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Yoosung, kepanikan mulai merayapi dirinya. Jarang sekali Zen berbicara dengan nada penuh kegelisahan seperti ini.

"Rika..., Rika..." Kegagapan kembali menyerang aktor muda bertalenta itu.

"DIA APA? DEMI TUHAN, ZEN! JANGAN BUAT AKU MENUNGGU! ADA APA DENGAN _NOONA?"_ Rasa kalut menyelusup di diri Yoosung. Ada apa dengan Rika? Apa ia terluka? Apa ia disandera oleh penjahat? Apa ia terkena kecelakaan? Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menggelayuti diirinya.

"Rika..." bisik Zen.

"IYA, KENAPA? DIA KENAPA?"

"Dia bunuh diri," kata Zen pelan, seakan dirinya tak tega harus menjadi seorang pengirim berita buruk itu pada Yoosung. "Maafkan aku."

Saat detik itu, Yoosung baru dapat mengartikan makna ketakutan yang menyerangnya seminggu lalu ketika ia dan Rika berada di taman.

Yoosung takut suatu hari nanti Rika akan pergi meninggalkannya.


End file.
